


Драбблы

by Lolifox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolifox/pseuds/Lolifox
Summary: сборник по ключам





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ключ: блеск для губ

– Черт, телефон сел, – простонал Кисе и, судя по звуку, бросил его в сумку. – Я позвоню с твоего?  
Аомине был занят свернувшимися в морскую петлю шнурками, поэтому только согласно промычал, не отвлекаясь.  
Хлопнула дверца шкафчика, зашуршала ткань куртки, раздался нетерпеливый вздох; вжикнула молния на сумке – и наступила тишина.

А потом Кисе радостно воскликнул:  
– Аоминеччи, всегда подозревал тебя в чем-то таком!

Аомине поднял голову. Тот победно тыкал ему в нос блеском для губ. Судя по чрезмерному воодушевлению, тот был добыт из его шкафчика.  
Аомине понятия не имел, откуда он там взялся, но только фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
– Сам ты извращенец, придурок. Это Сацуки оставила.

– В твоей сумке, – покивал Кисе и прищурился.

Кажется, им не стоило задерживаться после тренировки – совсем перегрелся. Аомине не стал его ни в чем разубеждать (было бы зачем), только снова повторил:  
– Придурок.

Тот даже бровью не повел.

Вместо этого он прислонился спиной к дверце, открыл блеск и уставился на него с любопытством. Тот оказался малинового цвета; слишком яркий, Сацуки обычно не пользовалась такими. А может и пользовалась, Аомине в девушках разглядывал обычно не губы.

Он следил за Кисе с ленивым любопытством: тот зачем-то потрогал кисточку, растер блеск между пальцами, изучая то ли цвет, то ли еще что-то. Потом уставился на Аомине блестящими, хитрыми глазами.

Тот внутренне подобрался: от такого Кисе ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось.

– Забирай, если хочешь, – мстительно предложил он и наклонился завязать только распутанные шнурки обратно. – Всегда знал, что эти твои модельные штучки чем-то таким закончатся.

В голове помимо воли возник образ как в рекламе – Кисе с ярко накрашенным ртом и томно прикушенной губой. Он мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник, осторожно сглотнул и распрямился. Слишком резко, наверное, щекам стало жарко от прилившей крови.

Кисе поймал его взгляд и вдруг опасно улыбнулся.

– Нет уж, Аоминеччи. Мне такой цвет не пойдет.

Пойдет-пойдет, я видел, почти сказал Аомине, но сбился с мысли.

– А вот тебе – да, – Кисе снова обмакнул кисть. – Но надо проверить наверняка.

Одним быстрым движением он метнулся к Аомине, но тот был готов и оказался быстрее. Вскочил, перехватил руку, вторую; толкнул обратно к шкафчикам и навалился сверху. 

– Эй, нечестно! – Кисе задохнулся (слишком сильно ударился что ли?). И вдруг посерьезнел: – Ты нас обляпал.  
– Переживешь, – пробурчал Аомине. 

Он все еще прижимал Кисе к дверце; тот смотрел из-под растрепавшейся челки странно, словно прикидывал что-то. Потом скосил взгляд влево (Аомине невольно проследил его) – на сжатую запачканную руку.

Пальцы Кисе, обмазанные блестящим и красным, гипнотизировали. Было похоже на сок, или мороженое, или еще что-то такое; сразу же захотелось их облизать, чтобы проверить на вкус. Да и вообще…

– Будем так стоять, пока кто-нибудь не зайдет? – хрипло спросил Кисе, и Аомине очнулся.

Мда. Мороженое бы сейчас не помешало. В раздевалке резко стало душно.  
Судя по тому, как тяжело дышал Кисе, он тоже так считал.

– Будем, – из чистого упрямства согласился Аомине, – Если ты все еще собираешься размахивать этой штукой.  
Кисе усмехнулся.  
– Я так на электричку опоздаю.  
– Ну вот и отпусти.

Какое-то время они молча сверлили друг друга взглядом.  
Потом Кисе снова улыбнулся:  
– Ладно, Аоминеччи. Можешь намазать меня тоже, если так хочешь – чтобы по-честному.

– Не хочу я, с чего ты взял? – возмутился Аомине. Отпустил Кисе, отобрал блеск: – Я первый.

Тот прикрыл глаза.

Самодовольный засранец.

Хотелось ухватить его за подбородок (для надежности), но вместо этого Аомине просто обмакнул кисть, поднес ее к губам (даже не приоткрытым, как он втайне надеялся), провел по нижней, затем по верхней. Заехал за края, отчего губы стали казаться больше, смазал в уголке. Очень хотелось стереть лишнее, можно даже не рукой, но он отстранился, закрыл блеск и крепко сжал его в кулаке.

Кисе открыл потемневшие глаза.  
Вместе с растрепанными волосами, тяжелым дыханием и губами, которые теперь казались влажными и зацелованными, это выглядело невыносимо. Он совсем не походил на девушек из рекламы, но от этих девушек у Аомине никогда так не горели щеки, шея – и еще ниже.

– Моя очередь, – сказал Кисе, шатнулся вперед и, прежде чем Аомине успел среагировать, медленно провел испачканным пальцем по его нижней губе. Хмыкнул: – Столько раз видел, как гримеры это делают – всегда хотел попробовать.  
Отстранился, посмотрел оценивающе. Кивнул сам себе, задрал футболку и вытер ей рот. На белой ткани расцвели яркие жирные разводы.

Время густело.

– Как и ожидалось, – пробормотал он, быстро отвернулся, схватил полотенце и бросил через плечо: – Я в душ.

 

Аомине моргнул, с усилием вырвался из вязкого предвкушения, замыкавшегося в точке прикосновения пальца к губам. Хотел было заорать вслед – но подходящих слов не находилось. А неподходящие орать не стоило, вдруг кто-то услышит.  
Ему совсем не нужно было, чтобы их кто-то слышал.

Блеск ощущался слишком липким – он облизнулся – и был совсем невкусным.  
Хотя, возможно, слизать его с Кисе все же оказалось бы вкуснее.

Аомине чертыхнулся, зашвырнул тюбик обратно в шкафчик, хлопнул дверцей и, чуть помедлив, тоже отправился в душевую.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ключ: нападение

Кисе ожидает нападения в любой момент - и все равно пропускает. Секунда - они возвращаются домой после вечерней тренировки, и Аомине лениво зевает, пропуская семпаев вперед; вторая - и Кисе уже прижат к стене дома в удачно подвернувшемся закоулке. Аомине целует жадно, притягивает Кисе ближе, гладит большим пальцем кадык и почти обхватывает за горло, останавливаясь ровно в точке биения пульса.   
И отстраняется, как только у Кисе вырывается приглушенный стон.  
\- Я снова выиграл, - самодовольно говорит он, усмехается и с напускной заботой поправляет сбившийся воротничок рубашки. - Не стой столбом, нас хватятся.  
Засранец, думает Кисе, но не может сдержать улыбки.  
Иногда проигрывать Аомине особенно приятно. А в следующий раз он возьмет реванш.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ключ: агония

\- Ну ты и сволочь, Аоминеччи, - тянет Кисе. Он явно старается говорить беззаботно, но в голосе все равно чувствуется напряжение. Еще бы, та тварь уже успела его потрепать. - Будешь пялиться, как оно подыхает, а со мной даже не поздороваешься?  
\- Ну привет, - хмуро говорит Аомине и все еще не оборачивается. Он слышит, как Кисе встает, а потом на левое плечо тяжело опускается рука.  
Правой Аомине держит пистолет, его дуло до сих пор направлено на корчащуюся на земле тварь. Нельзя упускать ни момента этой агонии, нужно убедиться, что оно умрет окончательно.  
А Кисе он займется после - тот не такой слабый, чтобы серьезно пострадать, вполне переживет эти пару минут. Зато после этого Аомине осмотрит его везде и с особой тщательностью, и пусть тот только попробует отказаться.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С Kuroko no puzzle  
> Загаданное слово — фальстарт

Это стоило бы сделать только ради вида краснеющего Аомине.  
Темный румянец заливал щеки и шею, спускался под вырез футболки. Кисе провел пальцем по коже над ним, едва задевая мягкий, чуть влажный хлопок.   
Аомине дрожал, хотя жарило от него сейчас похлеще, чем от котацу в холодный зимний день. Впрочем, сам Кисе наверняка выглядел немногим лучше.  
Лежать просто так стало совсем невыносимо, Кисе потерся об Аомине всем телом, закинул ногу сверху, уткнулся носом в горячую шею. Толкнулся в крепкое бедро, рефлекторно, почти не осознавая, что делает.  
Аомине, наконец, отмер, скользнул рукой в штаны, с силой облапал задницу, притягивая ближе. Кисе толкнулся еще раз и прикусил его за плечо, пытаясь скрыть вырвавшийся стон. Аомине недовольно фыркнул, перекатился, опрокинув на спину. Подцепил штаны, одним движением стащил вместе с трусами до колен. Кисе закусил губу, когда кажущаяся сейчас слишком грубой ткань проехалась по головке. Член шлепнулся о живот, Кисе рвано выдохнул, перехватил жадный взгляд Аомине и задрыгал ногами, пытаясь сбросить штаны окончательно.   
Аомине успел стянуть футболку и теперь остался только в трусах. Он нависал над Кисе, внимательно и словно растерянно смотрел в лицо, и тот вдруг почувствовал себя совсем голым, захотелось прижаться полностью, кожа к коже, без любых барьеров.  
— Аоминеччи, и ты...  
Слова застревали в горле, но просить дважды было не нужно, Аомине начал стаскивать трусы, поморщился. Взгляд невольно зацепился за расползающееся на них мокрое пятно, и Кисе не смог сдержать довольной улыбки. Аомине заметил, покраснел снова, быстро отбросил их на пол. Насупился:  
— Потому что нечего было так.  
— Что так? — спросил Кисе, больше для того, чтобы услышать голос.   
— Смотреть…не знаю, отвали! — пробурчал тот и полез целоваться.  
Кисе обхватил его ногами, выгнулся, зарылся одной рукой в волосы. Второй сжал твердеющий снова член, пару раз неуверенно провел по стволу. Аомине глухо застонал, прижался сильнее. Тело плавилось, мозг плавился тоже, и последней связной мыслью было, что, кажется, сам он тоже готов кончить вот так, без рук, от одного ощущения Аомине рядом.   
А по-настоящему они еще успеют. Теперь Кисе был в этом уверен.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С Kuroko no puzzle  
> Загаданное слово — жонглер

Аомине загипнотизированно наблюдал, как мячики взмывают в воздух. Солнце палило нещадно, сквозь марево казалось, что разноцветные, они совсем ничего не весят и летают сами по себе.  
Тычок локтем в бок вывел его из оцепенения.  
– Эй!  
Растаявшее мороженое стекало по пальцам, Аомине скривился.  
– Не спи, Аомине-ччи, – Кисе пихнул его коленом, перехватил взгляд. – Интересно, а я так смогу?  
Аомине закатил глаза, слизнул остатки мороженого с пальцев и забросил палочку ровно в центр стоящей неподалеку урны. Конечно сможет.  
Озвучивать очевидное не хотелось, Кисе и так все знал. А на случай, если вдруг нет, предложил:  
– Ты баскетбольными попробуй, будет круче.  
Кисе усмехнулся, и Аомине вздохнул. Кажется, ближайшее время тот будет заниматься не только баскетболом.


End file.
